Onyxes and Sapphires
by lustbader064
Summary: What if Naruto had never been to Konoha, mistreated by the villagers and was never treated as the scorned demon child? What if he was known from the start as the Destined Child, a powerful Oracle and Uchiha Itachi's wife? itanaru obviously. JOIN THE POLL!


**Onyxes and Sapphires**

**By lustbader064**

**Disclaimer: Naruto was never engaged to Itachi so it means I never did and never will own the anime. Boohoo to me.**

**Chapter 1**

Excerpt from 8 year old, Uchiha Sasuke's Journal

9th of May

Otou-san told me to wake up very early tomorrow because he said that that day would be very, very, very special. I didn't know why but he just said that someone important will come and he wanted the whole family to be prepared. I didn't get him. Was the person so important that the whole Uchiha clan had to be there or was it just the head family?

_(Insert drawing of chibi-Sasuke shaking his head)_

Anyway Journal, it's already been 4 years since Itachi-niisama left for his top secret mission. I really don't know what mission it is for him to spend so much time out of the village and if I didn't know that it was a mission given to him especially by the Hokage-sama, then I would be saying that nii-chan is a missing nin!

Ehehe… niisan is really very powerful to get such a task. I'm so jealous of him. Otou-san is proud of him too, along with the rest of the Uchiha clan. He is so powerful and talented that I know I won't be reaching his level anytime soon.

_(Insert drawing of chibi-Sasuke pouting.)_

Today my annoying fan girls were tailing me again in my kunai practice. They interrupt me in everything I do! But Itachi-niisan must have had it worse because he is much better than me. One of my fan girls actually said that she wanted us to marry when we grow up! Eew! Help!

Speaking of marriages, I overheard okaa-san talking to obaa-san that they received a letter from Itachi-niichan saying that he was already engaged with someone. Hear that! My niichan is engaged! I was surprised to find it out myself and wondered if his wife was beautiful like kaasan or a powerful kunoichi who could par up with him. I think it could be both but really, I'm just happy for niichan!

_(Insert drawing of chibi-Sasuke celebrating with amateur drawing of Itachi and his 'wife'.)_

I can't wait until he goes home, he said in his last letter that he'll arrive to Konoha sooner than we think and he'll bring along his future wife. I'm so excited! Maybe it's Itachi-niichan who'll come tomorrow? Is that why otou-san is so excited?

_(Insert drawing of chibi-Sasuke giggling.)_

I have to leave now Journal or father will be mad at me. It's late anyways so I have to sleep.

----------

Excerpt from 8 year old, Uchiha Sasuke's journal

13th of May

It's been 4 days since Itachi-niisama came back. He's still as awesome as ever and he seems to have gotten stronger than the last time he was here. When he came though, Dad got angry at him and also the Council Elders.

I noticed that he didn't bring with him his supposed 'wife'. Maybe that was why the others were mad? I asked him, he said it was nothing and that father was just being a tyrant as usual. That surprised me. My big brother would never talk about Dad like that. What happened?

He went straight to his room when he came back from father's long sermon, even ignoring the other Uchihas who were calling his attention. I tried to ask him again what was wrong earlier today and thankfully, he replied.

I liked this new part of my brother. Before we couldn't even make a decent conversation but when we talked that afternoon, the words just came out smoothly!

I asked about his time in wherever he was and he smiled (SMILED!) as he recounted his experiences. He didn't reveal any practical and confidential information just vague concepts like 'here', 'there' and 'him', 'them'… you know? Information that doesn't reveal where he was and the people he encountered.

But it was fine and I understood. Itachi-niichan's mission was a top secret one and secrecy was the main priority. Whatever happened to him there must have been great because for the first time, I noticed he wasn't as tense as always. He wasn't on guard and uptight, looking relaxed and carefree.

He asked me about what happened when he was away. I told him it was nothing special just the usual and that nothing major actually happened like missing nins attacking or wars taking place. Konoha was at peace. I told him that I am top of my class at the Academy and this caused him to ruffle my hair in brotherly affection.

Yes, I really liked this new big brother. Hope he stays like this, right Journal?

_(Insert drawing of a very happy chibi-Sasuke.)_

----------

Excerpt from 11 year old, Uchiha Sasuke's Journal

24th of September

Big brother didn't come again today. He said he was busy but I know that there is more to that. He's been avoiding us recently, the Uchihas, I mean. But I knew he didn't hate me, it was the others he was angry of. Why? I didn't know myself.

He promised he would teach me how to throw a kunai this morning but he went off saying he had something to do. Itachi-niisan is growing more and more distant after each day that passes. I'm getting worried. Did Dad do something again? Or Itachi-niisan is missing his wife?

From what I heard from him, his wife is a very beautiful person with golden spun hair and eyes as clear as the sky. I remember his eyes softening when he spoke of 'her' and know what? To my surprise, his wife was no girl, it's a boy! Imagine that! I didn't even know niichan swung that way.

Well, it seems Itachi-niisan is very much in love with whoever this person is. So he really must be missing him. But something tells me that Father is also a reason behind all of this.

----------

Excerpt from 12 year old, Uchiha Sasuke's Journal

11th of July

I'm going to graduate soon and Itachi-niisan is going to come with me to the graduation ceremony. Mom and Dad can't come because they said they had something to do. Hmph! Some kind of parents they are! Itachi-niisan is kinder!

Niichan also seems to be in high spirits. I asked him why he was and he answered with that un-Itachi-like smile of his, saying that his 'saiai' will finally come. 'Saiai'… doesn't that mean 'beloved'?

OMG!

Itachi-niichan's wife is coming to Konoha at last!

--------------------

Excerpt from 12 year old, Uchiha Sasuke's Journal

13th of July

I know, it's the first time I've done this Journal… writing to you in the morning… what am I thinking? Well, I suppose it's alright considering big boys shouldn't even have a journal in the first place. Oh well, Itachi-niisan said it is a good way of keeping track of what you've been doing.

Anyway, today's the day Itachi-niichan's wife is coming here to Konoha and he's left early to prepare for her… I mean, his arrival. He's been excited these past few days and it's a good thing Father's laid low for a while.

He and niisan didn't argue like they usually did when he went home late last night and I'm glad. The other Uchihas are preparing for some kind of big feast; I think it's some kind of ceremony. Could it be that Itachi-niisan's wife is the cause of all of this?

I can't wait to meet my big brother's 'wife'! Oops, I gotta go now, Mom's calling me.

--------------------

The flowers were blooming and the petals that flew in the air landed gently on the shiny patios of the Uchiha Estate's houses. Several people passed by and went to and fro to take care of things, something important by the way they were wearing. They were all in expensive, traditional clothing, some clothes even shined like gold in the light and even the servants wore one too.

The whole clan was preparing and everyone gathered at the main house where it had a hall that could fit all of the Uchihas in even a few special guests. The finest food was prepared and everyone was expected to be in their best behavior.

Unfortunately, all the women seemed to be in their most annoying of behaviors as they either chatted animatedly with one another about the event, or about Itachi or about the well-talked wife of Itachi.

The female teenagers of their clan were very disappointed to hear that Itachi was already engaged to another guy no less. But they were all trying to be strong as they all sat quietly in the large hall, their dainty hands folded neatly on their laps. Some where even having the faint hopes that Itachi will somehow choose one of them instead or they might even do something if their rival in love was somehow ugly or ill-mannered or something like that. Well, a girl can dream can she?

The groom-to-be was at the front, facing everyone else as he sat on one of the fluffy pillows that were laid on the dais he was upon and where his 'wife' was supposed to be seated on later. He had a passive look on his face that said nothing of what he really felt. Only his best friend, Shisui, could read him.

"Just bear with it, cousin. I know how much you're dying to get out of here and be with your lovely." The older brown haired Uchiha said to his relative. He wore a green haori with a dark grey hakama on for the celebration and had his hair done forcibly by his mother so he now looked like some respectable noble, definitely un-Shisui-like.

Sending him the Ultimate Uchiha Glare, Itachi chose to remain silent at his cousin's statement even though he really wanted nothing else than to flee from here and go to Konoha's main gates to meet with his beloved. One of his hands picked up the glass of tea on one of the trays in front of him and sipped on it slowly.

He wore the traditional Uchiha yukata unlike the others who wore the haori and hakama style. This was to be for the expected _Wedding Night_ his father anticipated. The perverted old geezer.

The attire was all black and held small snowflake-like designs that looked like twinkling pearls in the moonlight. The obi was silky white with a grey undertone. His hair was pulled into a topknot, not like his usual low ponytail and his long bangs framed his godly pale features.

"Itachi-niisan!" a small, child's voice called him and he pulled the tea cup from his lips to look for the source. He saw his little brother at the corner of one dais, looking a bit nervous before he placed the cup down on one of the trays and called him over. His little brother looked excited and immediately scurried to where he sat and took a place near Shisui.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked in a soft voice he didn't use with the other Uchihas. He only used it with Sasuke, his mother, Shisui and of course, his 'wife-to-be'.

"I was just wondering, when will he come?" his little brother had an excited glint in his eyes, obviously he couldn't wait to meet his in-law.

Itachi inwardly smiled as he gave Sasuke an affectionate ruffle of the hair, "Soon, Sasuke. We'll just have to wait a little longer."

At that, the younger Uchiha's eyes drooped down in disappointment and sat back down on his seat. "Okay…"

Shisui gave a loud laugh and started saying how girly Sasuke was looking and earned him a glare from the young one and a scuff on the head from one of their other cousins. Their older cousin was acting so un-Uchiha-like that their other relatives started to find his behavior intolerable.

Suddenly, two white clad figures appeared at the entrance to the large hall and both were in a kneeling position, their heads bowed low. Everyone's attention was immediately diverted to them as they waited for the two to announce their purpose but all of them suspected that it they were the ones the Uchihas were expecting.

"We were sent by Namikaze-sama to escort his spouse to the gates. He wishes to meet Itachi-sama at his arrival."

That said, Itachi immediately stood up from his seat and headed towards them. His features looked lighter than ever and not as tense as before at the news that his love was getting nearer. Itachi seemed, for the first time since his return to Konoha, his happiest.

"Then I will go and greet him. Please head on out to tell him and I will follow shortly afterwards." He told the two messengers.

"Of course, Itachi-sama." Then both men disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving all the Uchihas in silence.

Itachi stood there by the door, doing nothing and his face was neutral once again. When he took one step forward, his father spoke up.

"Itachi, do not disgrace us. Be careful with your actions towards Namika-"

Dark, killer intent started to roll off Itachi in waves as he tried to contain his anger while clenching his fists at his sides. He did not turn to face them and Sasuke knew that his brother was angry once more when he was already so happy a few moments earlier.

"You should be careful Father. Naruto would not tolerate such hypocritical behavior." With a final spat, he left the room in a smooth stride as he left most of the elders of their clan and his father, agape in shock.

"How dare him!" one elder sneered.

"Your son has grown arrogant, Fugaku. We must teach Itachi a lesson." Another said at the side.

But the Uchiha head stayed silent, he was also trying to hold back his anger. "Just let him do what he wishes."

Looking at all of their relatives, Sasuke knew that at least half of them were disapproving of Itachi's actions even if he did nothing wrong. Some were seething with barely hidden anger while some had grouped themselves and started gossiping about his brother. He looked at Shisui who looked solemn and hoped the best of all to come for his brother. God knows that he was long overdue.

--------------------

A/N: Took me long to finish this. I don't know why. I couldn't decide how to start it and had to delete so many drafts. So I just kinda stuck with excerpts from Sasuke's journal. Cool that I gave him one, right? Since it's always excerpts from Naruto's Journal, I thought this might be a fresh start. (Even if 7-year-old-Sasuke might seem a little bit OOC).

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
